If Lapis was Ocha's Father
by LovelyLily13
Summary: As the name suggests, this is a side story from my other fic, Goran (Mint) Son, exploring what life would be like if Lapis were Ocha's father instead of Future Trunks. Warning, written by a sleep deprived girl, characters may be (probably are) out of character.


**Alright, I'll admit it, I forgot. I promised all those people who voted for Lapis to be Ocha's father a oneshot on what it'd be like if he was her dad. Maybe I'll make it a two-shot, I dunno.**

* * *

Mint wiped Ocha's face, the baby cooed and yawned. Mint smiled. "Ocha...I think it's time for you to meet your father."

She sighed. It had been one month. There was this whole awkward thing when Trunks had met Ocha in the intergalactic tournament. He was numb about it for a while, but after the fight with Bojack, that's when things got _real_ bad. The lavender haired boy had trouble even looking at her, and clammed up even worse whenever he saw her doting on Ocha. Let's just say that when he left the communicator with her, she got an almost immediate call from Mirai Lapis.

She remembered the conversation clearly.

 _FLASHBACK!_

 _Mint rubbed her head as soon as the time machine had vanished from sight. Ocha was napping, blissfully unaware of her mother's stress._

 _Mint looked at the communicator in her hands. Why had Trunks left it? Suddenly it vibrated violently, to the point where Mint was jumping. She hesitated and opened it. She was startled when she saw a panicked Lapis on the screen._

" _We have a **baby**!?"_

 _Mint cursed under her breath. Apparently Trunks sucks at keeping secrets. "Yes, her name is Ocha and she's one month old." She sighed._

" _But we used a condom!" Mint sweatdropped at the familiar statement._

" _Yeah I know, I was there." She muttered blushing. "Do you want to see her?"_

 _Lapis tensed and pressed his lips together before nodding. "Yeah…"_

" _Ok, she's napping though so lower your voice." She almost hissed as she walked to her room. There was Ocha, her black hair revealed as her cap had fallen off in her sleep. "This is her." She blinked when she didn't hear a response from the communicator. She looked at him. "Are you OK? You look like you're about to cry."_

 _Lapis shook his head. "I'm fine and I'm not crying. It's just…she's just so little." Mint smiled a little. "Does the other me know…?"_

 _Mint sweatdropped. "I don't know where he is, and even if I did, what would I say to him? Hey I know we didn't have sex, but this is your daughter! He isn't going to believe me."_

" _But he'll believe **me**. If you find him I'll talk to him." He sighed. She raised an eyebrow. Lapis went back to looking at Ocha. "Look at her, so little and sweet… I want to be there for her, even if it isn't the me who made her." His eyes softened. "I want my name on her birth certificate..." Mint blushed and smiled softly. _

" _Alright then."_

 _END FLASHBACK!_

That was about two months ago. "Let's see, I managed to get some leads on where he could be…" She looked down at Ocha. "You wanna meet your father Ocha?" Ocha looked up at her curiously. Mint chuckled and put the bunny cap on her head, hiding her black hair. "Alright, let's go find your daddy ok?" Mint opened the door to see Lazuli.

"You ready?" The blonde asked.

Mint nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Ocha looked over at her aunt and giggled, reaching for her. "Daa!"

Lazuli smiled slightly and took her niece. Mint took the communicator and tossed a capsule, and out came a flying car. "Alright in we go." She said, strapping Ocha into the car seat. She turned on the engine. "Ok, so apparently some people say they've seen a man fitting his description in a park…" She muttered as the car took flight.

"Yeah, only the idiots didn't say which park it was."

"Hey, be nice, at least we got some information." Mint chuckled. "Anyway, I can't use Instant Transmission to get there since I don't know where the parks are, but we should know them when we see them, so we'll just have to use the process of elimination."

"Let's see… there are three parks in this area…"

"Why don't we try the national park?"

Mint shrugged. "Sure. I'll trust your instincts." She chuckled. "If we find him on the first try, I'll buy you lunch."

Lazuli nodded, grinning. "Deal, there's this new café that sells macarons and I've been dying to try them." Mint rolled her eyes.

* * *

Mint landed the car in the middle of the forest. "Hmm… I think this is a good place to start looking…" She took Ocha out of her car seat and hopped out, followed by Lazuli. "Alright Ocha let's go find your father." She gave the child to her aunt and got on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lazuli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you forget? I'm half Saiyan. I have a pretty good sense of smell."

"Is that why I have trouble sneaking up on you?" Mint nodded.

"If Lapis is here, I should be able to find his scent."

"So you're going to smell the ground like a bloodhound."

"Don't judge me." She said simply. She closed her eyes and smelled. "Well… I smell something similar to him… it's been a while so I can't be sure but I think it's his scent..." She whispered. A smile graced her lips. "If it is his scent, he uses this path a lot." Mint stood up and looked around. "Hmm…Let's go I think the scent goes that way."

"If you say so." She chuckled.

 _ **Two hours and a very irritated Lazuli later**_

"Just admit it we're lost!" Lazuli snapped.

Mint rubbed her head, which now had a bump on it. "I'm sorry, but his scent is everywhere, I can't tell which way to go now." She muttered.

"I'm starting to think you didn't know where to go in the first place!"

"I did too, it's just that his scent started to spread out and now I don't know where to go next, now stop yelling before you make Ocha cry!"

"I'm not screaming, THIS IS SCREAMING!"

"WAAAH!"

Mint scowled and Lazuli sweatdropped. "See, I told you..." She grumbled. She took the crying child from her aunt and rocked her. "There there it's alright..."

"Excuse me, ladies? Can I ask you to keep it down, you're disturbing the animals."

Mint and Lazuli tensed. _That voice…_

They turned around. Long black hair, torn jeans, and an orange scarf around the neck. The only difference is he was wearing a blue coat. "Lapis…?"

Lapis blinked and looked at them. His eyes widened. "Sis? Minty?!"

Lazuli ran to her brother and hugged him. "Oh god it's been over a year I was so worried about you!"

Lapis blinked at the almost unfamiliar gesture and hugged back. "Wow, you've never hugged me before." He looked at Mint and then looked down at Ocha. "Who's the kid?"

Ocha looked back at him with large owl eyes. "Daa!" She chirped.

"This is Ocha ou-err… my daughter."

"What?" He looked away. "It had been over a year, and it takes nine months pregnancy. It only took you about two months to find a new boyfriend and have a kid with him." Mint's eyes widened. "I never would've pegged you for a hussy, Minty…"

 _SLAP!_

"Ow, why'd you do that?!" He hissed, holding his cheek.

Lazuli put her hand down, glaring. "You take back what you said right now!" Mint and Lapis looked at her ,startled. "It may be true that Goran had been on the fence between you and Trunks, but you're the one she chose you asshole!" She snapped. Her eyes narrowed. "She only had sex with one person, jerk, and that was you!" She pointed at Ocha. "That's _your_ daughter, stupid!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't had sex with her. We hadn't seen each other in over a year."

"Future you saw her, and future you got her pregnant!"

Mint and Ocha suddenly felt like background characters as they watched the drama unfold. "What are you talking about 18?"

"It's Lazuli now, and I'm talking about how she went to the future with Trunks! She and you got together on the last night before and had sex with a faulty condom!" Mint turned bright red.

"Yes because I'm going to believe that."

"I don't see why you wouldn't! Mint told you all about Future Trunks and you believed her then, so what's different about this! He had a time machine, and took her with him for a week! She chose you, and you got her pregnant! It's _not_ impossible!" The twins argued back and forth.

Mint sweatdropped and took the communicator out of her bag and called a certain android. "Look Ocha, it's Daddy." Ocha's eyes widened when she looked at Mirai Lapis and present Lapis. She squealed in surprise.

M. Lapis sweatdropped at the sound of arguing in the background. "I'm guessing you found me."

"Yup."

"Doesn't believe you?"

"Nope."

"Lazuli bitch-slapped him?"

"Yup."

"Was it funny?"

"A little."

"Put me on."

"Oi, Lapis get over here!" She called. She faltered at the sight of the twins pulling on one another's cheeks. "…ok then."

Lapis looked at her and walked over to her. "What?"

"Oi, stop being an ass!" M. Lapis snapped.

Lapis looked at the communicator and nearly shrieked at the sight of future him. "What the?! You're me!"

"I'm aware of who I am, now quit being an ass to the mother of our child!"

"W-wait so she really is my kid?!"

"Dude, I literally have no reason to lie to you." Mint sweatdropped.

Lapis looked at Mint guiltily. "Sorry… I shouldn't have said something so mean to you..." He muttered.

M. Lapis' eyes softened. "Oi, Minty, if the Bulma of your time ever builds a time machine, please bring Ocha here so I can properly meet her." Mint smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She took Ocha's hand. "Say bai bai Papa." She waved Ocha's hand. M. Lapis smiled and waved back.

"I'll see you." He hung up.

Mint looked at Lapis curiously. "Do you want to hold her…?"

Lapis hesitated and looked to the side scratching his cheek. "Well… I uh..." He cleared his throat. Mint raised an eyebrow and looked over at Lazuli. The blonde shook her head, not knowing what he was so nervous about. "I uh… never held a baby before…"

Mint and Lazuli looked at each other before giggling. "Like this." She put Ocha in his arms, and adjusted his arms so that she was properly supported.

Ocha looked up at him with her large owl eyes before smiling and nuzzling him. "Daa!"

Lapis smiled a little, and instantly, a bond was formed.

* * *

Mint waved poms poms in the air as Lapis took on a dangerous task. "Fight fight!" She cheered.

"Daa!"

"Alright… Daddy's not going to lose this time, Ocha." The familiar battle…

The diaper!

Mint hid behind her pom poms slowly as Lapis unstrapped the diaper and tossed it in the trash. "Alright then..."

"Oh wait!" Lapis looked back at her, blinking when she grabbed his hair and tied it up in a ponytail. "She's a hair puller." She giggled. "I never noticed how feminine your face was."

Lapis sweatdropped and rolled his eyes before getting back to the task at hand. He wiped Ocha carefully, and grabbed the baby powder. "So far so good…" He muttered. Mint glanced at the label.

"Wait that's not baby powder that's Gohan's-!"

 _Shake!_

Ocha began to squirm and cry. Mint panicked. "That's Gohan's itching powder! He must've left it here on accident!"

"Gah, what do I do what do I do!"

"Give her a bath!" She grabbed Ocha from him and ran into the bathroom.

Lapis sweatdropped. "…I'm gonna kill that kid." He ran towards the restroom. "Ocha, Daddy's sorry!"

* * *

Mint smiled at the sight. It's been a few months, and Lapis was finally getting a hold on being a father. That said…

Mint walked over to him, smiling and folding her arms.

…It wasn't abnormal to see him passed out on the couch after putting Ocha down for a nap.

* * *

Lapis pushed Ocha's stroller into a jewelry store, ignoring the stares he got. So young and already a father. What did he care? He had an adorable and sweet daughter with who he thought was arguably the most beautiful woman in the world for a girlfriend. He looked at the shining jewels in front of him. Hopefully she would be something more.

"I assume you're looking for a ring for a special lady, sir?" The jeweler asked. Lapis looked up at the older man.

"Uh, yeah I am." He confirmed, blushing. "She's my daughter's mother, and I love her very much…" The elder man let out a pleasant sigh.

"Ah, young love at it's finest." He moved from behind the counter. "Who's this little tyke?"

"This is my daughter Ocha."

The old man nodded to himself. "What does your darling look like?"

Lapis went through his pocket, took out his wallet, and pulled out his favorite picture. It was a family photo. Mint was sitting on a throne-like chair, with Ocha on her lap and Lapis standing behind them, and Lazuli standing beside them. Mint was blushing, surprised as Lapis had leaned down and kissed her on the cheek just as the camera went off. Lazuli had a hand over her mouth, looking to the side, obviously laughing in the photo.

"This is her."

"Beautiful, I take it the blonde woman is your sister?" Lapis nodded. "Hmm… they seem to have very similar taste in fashion." Lapis blinked curiously, watching as the man seemed to think, as if he was evaluating Mint based on her picture. He smiled. "Follow me, I'll show you some of our most desired rings." Lapis blinked and followed. "Here we have our most popular, some of the most perfectly cut diamonds." Lapis looked at all of them, he smiled.

"These are all very beautiful. They're all natural?" The old man nodded proudly.

"Yes. Pick whichever you like."

Lapis looked at them all. "What about that one…?" He said, pointing at a diamond ring with a silver band with a wavy engraving.

"Hmm, excellent choice, I'm sure it'll suit your bride well." Lapis blushed at the word bride.

"Ocha what do you think?" Ocha took one glance at the ring before she started wailing. Lapis sweatdropped and put the ring back. Ocha stopped crying immediately. "Ok, apparently that one's a no. I don't want to buy a ring for my girlfriend if it makes our daughter cry…" He muttered, slightly confused by what just happened.

The old man laughed. "That's cute. Why not let the little angel choose then."

Lapis looked at him. "You're serious?" He nodded.

"Yes, why not? It should be interesting to see a baby pick an engagement ring."

Lapis blinked and took Ocha out of her stroller. "Ok then." He walked around the diamond ring section. "Ocha do you like any of the diamonds? They're all pretty and sparkly right?" She responded by hiding her face in her father's chest. "Uh… Ok, no diamonds." He looked around. "Look again, please Ocha? There must be one you like in here."

Ocha looked around the store. "Daa!" Lapis blinked at her usual word. He followed her gaze and spotted a ring. It wasn't a diamond. It was a green gem, held by a simple but elegant silver band, complemented by small white rhinestones.

"What's this?"

The old man peered over his shoulder before smiling. "Ah, what interesting taste. That's an emerald."

"Emerald… that's the birthstone for May, right?" The jeweler nodded. "May 18th… that's her mother's birthday." He looked at Ocha. "Is this the one you want for Mommy?"

"Daa!" She squealed.

"I'll take that as a yes…" He looked at the jeweler. "This one, how much?"

"I hope you can afford it, sunny. 9000 zeni."

"9000…" He nodded. "Yeah, I can afford that." _Barely_. He thought. He pulled out the money and handed it over. "Thanks."

The old man shook his head. "No, thank you." He said, putting the ring in a small velvet box. "I hope your proposal goes well."

Lapis took the box and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "Me too. Have a nice day." He put Ocha back in the stroller and left the store. "Hmm… Ocha, you want to fly?" Ocha looked at her father with wide owl eyes. He took her into his arms and put the stroller in a capsule. "Let's go." He flew up and away.

* * *

Lapis landed on Mt. Paozu and knocked on the Son House door. Gohan opened the door blinking. "Oh hey Lapis."

"Hey little man."

"Lapis-niichama!" Lapis looked down at Goten.

"Hey littler man." He said, rubbing the second youngest Son's head. "Gohan, is your mom home?" Gohan nodded. "Can you guys watch Ocha for a little bit? I wanna take Minty out, it's improtant."

Gohan blinked, taking his niece from the android. "Uh, I guess so?"

"Thanks kid, also," He hit the back of Gohan's head.

"Ow, what was that for!?"

"Next time keep track of your itching powder! It keeps ending up in Ocha's room ya brat!"

Gohan rubbed his head. "Ow… I'm sorry, I'll be more careful."

"Good. I'll see you later." He flew off.

* * *

Mint walked, holding onto Lapis' hands, which were over her eyes. "Lapis, how much further?"

"Just a little further." He chuckled.

She stumbled slightly, leaving Lapis to steady her. "You know how I feel about having my eyes covered."

He kissed her temple and whispered into her ear. "I know Minty, that's how you know this is great." She shivered. His breath was cool as usual. "Alright, no need to worry we're here." He moved his hands down. "See?"

She raised an eyebrow. "An amusement park…? Isn't this one far from where we live…?" She asked.

"Yes but it isn't just any amusement park. Go ahead, think about it. Why would I bring you to this amusement park that's so far from where we live when there's one closer to us?"

Mint paused. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him. "Lapis this isn't… this isn't the amusement park where we went on our first date is it?"

"Ah, so you _do_ remember." He laughed. "Today's a special day." He admitted. She gave him a questioning look. "I remember, you wanted to ride the ferris wheel, right?"

She touched her cheek, recalling. "Yeah, the line was long so we were waiting on that bench. In the end we never got to ride it because of Trunks-chan." She looked at him with a smile. "Are we going on the ferris wheel together?" He nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah. It's nearing the end of the day, so there's one round left. Come on, it'll be great." He took her hand and pulled her towards the ferris wheel.

Mint tilted her head, letting him lead her. "You sure are eager!"

"You have no idea." He smirked.

She blinked. _He's practically radiating confidence and excitement… what is he up to?_ She thought.

Lapis gave the man his tickets and whispered something, the man nodded, sparing Mint a glance. The Saiyan girl blinked in curiosity. "Alright come on Minty." She squealed when he picked her up and stepped into the cart. He placed her down and sat across from her." He stared out the window, focusing on where their cart was on the ferris wheel.

Mint looked at him blinking. _He looks so serious…_ She thought. "Lapis?" He made a sound of acknowledge. "Is something the matter? I've never seen you so serious before. Well…except before the whole Cell thing. There's no enemy so what's bothering you?" Lapis looked at her, smiling.

"Nothing is bothering me, I'm just waiting." Mint blinked.

"For what?"

"Just wait." She sweatdropped. What was he planning?

Lapis stared out the window. They were at the top. He nodded down at the man operating the ferris wheel. With a pull of a lever, the ferris wheel stopped.

"H-Huh, what's going on?"

"This is what I was waiting for." He said. "Minty, I love you." She blushed, and she was about to say it back. "No, I mean I _really_ love you." He stood from his seat.

"L-Lapis I don't think you should be standing in here."

"Don't worry about that." He smiled softly. "Mint, when I first met you, I literally had no idea what it meant to love another human being that wasn't my sister." He smiled. "That's one thing we have in common, we're both only half human." She smiled, giggling at the phrase she had usually told him. "You're more than just the mother of my child, you're the first person I ever fell in love with, you're my best friend." He bent down on one knee.

Mint's eyes widened. "Oh my god, what's happening?" She asked.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Ocha, as husband, wife, and daughter." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the small velvet box. "I love you, Son Murasaki Goran," He opened the box, revealing the emerald engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

She was speechless. Small sounds escaped her mouth. He chuckled, expecting this. She had a tendency to get quiet when she was surprised. He slipped the ring onto her finger. That seemed to bring her back into reality.

One word made it past her lips.

"Yes."

* * *

 _ **Four years later**_

It was night time, and the house was silent. On the side of the mailbox read the name Wakahisa. The hallway lights turned on.

Ocha opened the door to her parents' room as quietly as she could. The door creaked, but they made no signs of being disturbed.

"Mommy, Daddy…" She whimpered. This almost immediately woke them up.

Lapis sat up and turned on the lamp, yawning. "What is it Ocha?"

Mint rubbed her eyes. "Did you have a bad dream?" Ocha sniffled and nodded. Mint glared at her husband. "I told you not to let her watch that scary movie." She scolded.

Lapis smiled apologetically. He got out of bed, shivering slightly at the cold wooden floor under his feet. He walked over to the small child and picked her up. "Come on, my little bunny." The nickname seemed appropriate, especially considering the child was wearing footie pajamas with rabbit ears on top. He brought her into their bed with him and wiped away her tears. "You can sleep with us ok?"

Ocha nodded. Mint smiled softly. "Ocha, no more scary movies ok? Even if Daddy says it's ok, You're too little." She said, scowling at him somewhat and pinching his arm. He rubbed his arm.

"Ok Mommy…" She yawned, rubbing her eyes and snuggling against her father's chest and hugging her mother's arm. "Night night..."

"Goodnight." He chuckled and kissed both their foreheads.

Lapis turned off the lamp and held both of his girls close, falling back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Done! Mushy as hell at most parts. xD But that may have to do with the fact that Valentine's Day is near…or that it's past 5 am and I have yet to sleep... Also regarding the last name Wakahisa, it means "forever young" it seemed like an appropriate last name for a never aging android. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, maybe I'll add a second chapter!**


End file.
